To Truly Know Myself
by CrAcKeRs oN CrAcK
Summary: The Dark Lord Ganondorf had always seen himself as a being to be feared, the Bearer of Power, never meant to bow down to anybody. The mysterious Demon King, intrigued by such a vain creature, intends to experiment if such a nature can be broken.
1. Chapter 1

SO...I'm attempting a multi-chapter story which I will hopefully finish...hopefully '-__-

I'm going to warn you from now...this story will have heavy adult and disturbing content later on, so if you don't like, don't read it, and don't bother flaming because I really don't care for idiots who have nothing better to do.

Well here's the prologue....tell me what you think because you know...motivation will help me continue so if you have time please review...

Onward with the prologue...

* * *

Night time had befallen the land of Hyrule. Not a single blade of grass was out of place as the wind hardly stirred, a sign of the peace and quiet that the darkness had brought. Every breathing, living being was at peaceful rest, whether it was within a warm bed, beneath a tree, or in the depths of Lake Hylia. If one would look upon this night thoughtfully, they would realize that the peace that ruled this night was not only due to the favourable weather conditions...

It was because Hyrule was finally at peace...forever free from the presence of the Dark Lord Ganondorf...the darkness that had plagued and chocked the land for far too long...

For this very reason, the Sages found no rest this night as they gazed intently upon the evil warlock's unconscious form, bound tightly in chains of light to the stone of reckoning, right at the heart of the Arbiter's Grounds.

He wasn't dead....he still barely clung onto his life. Even with a death wound and no Triforce of Power to aid and enhance his diminishing strength, he still fought desperately to keep his life force. The Sages, of course, were fully aware why...

It wasn't that he was _afraid _to die...they already had established that fact when they had first tried to rid the world of his presence. The fury and hate that had burned in his eyes then were a testament to this fact. No...

It was because he thought of himself too highly to accept death...in his eyes, he was a God of sorts, and he was incapable of death by the means that a normal man would meet it. This could partially be attributed to the fact that he had been the sole male in his entire tribe...the female populace had probably treated him like he was a divine being as he was the only one that could provide them with their children.

In the case of the Gerudo, he was a God in a sense...but to the rest of the world....he was a regular man, a normal king. This, the Dark Lord failed to understand.

Anyhow, it was this ideal picture of himself that he had painted in his own perfect image that fuelled his will to survive...for how could a mortal kill a God...?

If it had been another case, the Sages may have honoured such determination...but this wasn't your normal case. Such pride in oneself was evil and dangerous if it were in the wrong hands...and Fate had given it to the most lethal candidate for disaster, a proof that sometimes It could also make some unwise decisions. Had the Gods not forseen that pride was the true mastermind behind the life force that kept villains such as Ganondorf on their high? That pride was the reason behind the rise and falls of many powerful kingdoms long gone? That the limitless pride of one man constantly kept this land in fear?

That this pride would not allow this man to die...?

The Sages shook their heads in frustration. They were the true protectors of this land, responsible for ridding Hyrule of evil. They had been successful so far, save for this one man...they, in their long lifetime, had never thought that one person would be so troublesome, for the Dark Lord could not be defeated physically...

They had learned that, after their many encounters with him, that the only way he would cease to trouble Hyrule...was if he was subdued psychologically.

But how to do that to a man who was so arrogant...it was certainly difficult to think of an effective method that would do the trick. He hardly found imprisonment intimidating, and torture would only serve to fuel his anger and hatred. Toying with his mind was not really an option; he was the master of that art, and only a fool would fall for his own tricks....

" My my my...what do we have here...?"

The Sages suddenly jerked up and looked at Ganondorf, who, to their surprise, was still unconscious. Their eyes darted about, searching for the source of the voice, but saw no one. Looking to each other's faces, they wondered as to which one of them had uttered such a phrase.

" Foolish ones of lights...you do not recognize me...?"

All the sages turned their heads towards the centre of the Arbiter's Grounds as they saw a form materializing. Fear gripped their hearts as the aura permeating from it was sickeningly familiar...

" _No....please...not now..."_

The materialization was complete, and it its place stood a demon...a demon of beastly proportions. It stood at nine feet, its bulging muscle serving to enhance his towering presence. It had leathery grey skin, with hands and feet similar to that of humans, except for the lethal claws that he possessed in place of nails. Long, black hair fell loosely about his shoulders, almost obscuring the horns that protruded from his head. His ears were long and slender, like those of a Hylian, but that comparison could not be applied to his eyes which glowed eerily as he smirked wickedly, bearing his sharp fangs, at the fear he had induced in these so-called "holy ones" . He only wore simple trousers as an article of clothing, instead opting to adorn his massive body with the rarest of jewels and precious metals, a testament to his rank and power. The Sages braced themselves, for this was no other than the Demon King, Lord of the Underworld.

The Sage of Light stepped up boldly, concealing the fear coursing through him. "What is it you want demon....?"

This caused the Demon King to guffaw. He eyed each of the Sages, fully aware of their apprehension of his presence, and responded calmly.

" If you think I am here to take your country....then you are all fools, for I wouldn't have come here to do _that_ would I...? I am not some sort of _unintelligent beast_ you know..."

The Demon began to pace near the stone where the Evil King still hung in his unconscious state and continued, " Anyhow, this.....country of yours hardly appeals to me...too much light and colour....hardly suitable for a race of demons, wouldn't you agree my friends...?"

The Sages frowned at the last comment. They knew better than to trust the King of Demons....he was the closest thing to the Devil himself, making Ganondorf seem like an innocent gentleman compared to the things this beast had done...

But there was nothing the Sages could do to subdue the power of this devil...he could safely call himself the God of Darkness, and not get rebuked for it. The Sages did not have the kind of power he possessed, and knew better than to anger him....they knew for certain that he hadn't come for some casual visit; in fact, they had known the entire time exactly what he had come for...

A sacrifice....

" You humans humour me too much...I have no interest in conquering your country or taking ALL your people...just one simple human to accompany me...and in return, secure the safety of your....pitiful kingdom..."The Demon's cruel smirk grew wider, " Besides...I would never do anything to your people that would..displease them in any way..."

The Sages scowled, knowing full well that the Demon was being sarcastic. They had no idea why he would bother to leave his kingdom in the Underworld from time to time, asking for a sacrifice. All they knew was that the Demon King would not bother them in exchange, and he held true to his word. He was random as well; they could never know ahead of time and prepare themselves for his appearance. This would force them to pick out an unsuspecting person for the Demon to take....causing them much guilt. So many people this Demon had taken unwilling over the years...none of their fates known.

" But alas...today is your lucky day humans...I have come for a...specific person..."

The Sages looked at each other, shocked. Had the Demon been unsatisfied with the previous sacrifice...? They cringed in regret as they remembered the face of the young man they had caught off guard as he begged for mercy from them not to let the Demon take him away...

The Demon laughed at their incredulous faces, and continued, " No need to be so...surprised. The last one was quite...satisfactory yes...but I think you will also like my choice very much..."

With this, the Demon turned around to face the Gerudo King, hanging limply from his chains. He stretched out his hand, lightly outlining the well-defined, bearded jaw of the man with his thumb, as if thoroughly examining him like he was an object of some sort.

" I have kept my eye on this human for quite a while now....he's been quite a nuisance to you, no....?

The Sages looked to each other, confused, but not because of the Demon King's interest in Hyrule's ultimate nemesis...

Was this the answer to their problems....? Was the Demon a God-send this time..? Or...

Would the Demon grant him more power...? Ganondorf had associated himself with the Dark Arts for many years, delved into forbidden magics that others would not even think of approaching. Perhaps the Demon saw him as a good accomplice, a good vessel to take Hyrule in the Demon's name?

There were so many possibilities, the majority of them seemingly being against their favour.

"Why him? We are trying to kill this criminal..." the Sage of Light responded.

The Demon turned around, amused with the Sage's comment.

"Really? From what I've...observed, you have failed in that department quite a few times yes?"

The Sages did not say anything, not very pleased with being reminded of their failure to rid the world of one man.

" You and I are both aware that you would be quite pleased if I took him off your hands...after all, to me...he is nothing but a human that I can _easily_ subdue...both physically and psychologically..."

The Sages looked at each other, silently agreeing with the Demon King. They knew that they were unable to kill Ganondorf or keep him under control, but the Lord of the Underworld...there was no doubt that he had the ability to do so. In reality, they didn't have much of choice to begin with; if the Demon King wanted Ganondorf, then he would take him, whether they wanted him to or not...

The Sage of Light sighed. " Very well then..."

The chains disappeared, dropping its prisoner unceremoniously to the ground. The Demon observed the dormant man for a while, a strange light present in its eyes. Wasting no more of his time, he picked up the man and slung him over his shoulder like a limp sack of potatoes.

" Until next time my friends...."

With that the Demon King became surrounded with his dark aura, disappearing to the Underworld with his new sacrifice...

The Sages heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that the Demon King had departed, but also apprehensive...

They were still curious....why did the Demon King want _him???_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chains...sages...a shining blade...pain...never ending twilight...pain...the light again...piercing blue eyes...a blade of light...pain..pain...pain..._

"_Why do you live through this over and over...?"_

"_Do you enjoy being in PAIN...?"_

"_No...but it is inevitable..."_

"_Of course you can avoid this...it is just a figment of your imagination..."_

"_That is a blatant lie...these unpleasant events did occur..."_

"_But they didn't re-occur....did they?_

"_Open your eyes..."_

At that moment, the man's amber eyes fluttered open, as if they were being forced to awaken from a pleasant sleep. His mind felt groggy as if he hadn't used it in years, and his body felt like it was made of heavy stone. He shut his eyes as he tried to recall recent events to clear his flustered state of mind...he had broken out of his infernal prison...taken Hyrule again...only to be bested by the legendary hero yet AGAIN...

He could feel a smirk slowly cross his face as he could feel every breath he took, feel his heart beating in his chest...he was still alive. Those fools had failed yet again to get rid of him. It gave him a certain degree of satisfaction; at least he wasn't the only one suffering the failures. Yes, he would fail to conquer the land he coveted so much, but he would always return, always have a second chance to fix his errors. It would not be long before he would be able to clog all the gaping holes in his plans and finally construct the ultimate strategy that would finally earn him the land of plenty.

Yes...there was always a hero...always a blade of evil's bane...

But each hero came and went...lived and died...

But he lived on and on...giving him the advantage of knowledge, knowledge of past heroes and their skill...it wouldn't be long before one measly child failed...

And he would finally become the God he was meant to be.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes wide open in order to assess his location. Being alive, he would have thought that he would be in an imprisonment of sorts that would contain him for a few years at most.

Though he never imagined that a place of imprisonment would look like _this._

Eyes wide in bewilderment, he blinked a few times to assure that his mind was fully cleared of its hazy state before taking a look again at where he was. He still saw the same thing. Was this some kind of illusion? A new trick the sages had created to deceive him?

He was a master of sorcery and illusion...he had mastered almost every spell he could get his hands on, even forbidden magics...he could easily distinguish between reality and illusion as a result. And his magical instincts were clear on the fact that THIS was not an illusion; it was real.

His hands grasped the bedsheets covering his body as he nestled his body into the comfortable mattress he was resting upon. Yes, this definitely was real. Shaking his head, he forced himself into a sitting position, allowing the sheets to loosely fall and pool about his waist. He stared at the room blankly; this couldn't be true; it was too good to be true...

Too good to be true...

Ganondorf had always had an eye for objects of beauty, had always coveted such things. Whether it was beautiful women, intricate pieces of jewelry, hand- crafted weaponry...he would desire to keep such things for himself. This...obsession of sorts had truly been the incentive that drove him to conquer Hyrule, though he would never admit such a fact to himself. He had wanted Hyrule to better the lives of his people, not because HE wanted it. And so, this would be his way of deluding himself into thinking that he was doing something noble, even though his people were long gone...he was conquering Hyrule for them, not because he desired the land of beauty for himself...

Though this chamber made everything he had seen so far in his lifetime pale in comparison...

The walls were painted a sandy colour, the colour of the sands of his desert home. "Paint" would be a vague word to describe those majestic walls; to the bewildered man, it seemed as if those walls would come to life in any second and begin to swirl the sands about just like he remembered as a child. The bed he was lying in was enormous; he was without doubt that ten men could sleep on it comfortably. The sheets were the the same colour as the walls, and made of the finest of silks, so fine that they slipped through his hands just like the grains of sand would slide through his fingers. The craftsmanship of the bed was unheard of; it was carved in marble in a style he could not describe in words, a style fit for a God. In the corner was a fountain filled with bright blue water, a waterfall running into it to constantly keep it full allowing a pleasant sound of trickling water echo throughout the chamber. Flowers and plants exclusive to the desert decorated the room, leaving an exotic scent in their wake. The curtains were drawn over what appeared to be enormous windows, yet the room remained illuminated as if they were drawn wide open. From his vantage point, he could perceive two gigantic doors, decorated in the finest of jewels and precious metals leading to Din knows where, and a closet that seemed to be probably just as large as the room itself.

He was breathless; who could even imagine, or more specifically, even build a room of such proportions? The craftsmen must have been legendary to create something this epic...but instead of filling his mind with awe, Ganondorf felt a feeling he only knew when the "Hero" would come to confront him.

An overwhelming feeling of...apprehension, doubt.

Ganondorf was definitely not a man that was fooled easily. In all of his years living in the desert, travelling, and conquering, he had learned how to pick up even the most subtle signs of deception. However, only a truly _blind _and overly optimistic person would not be able to sense the deception that reeked in this atmosphere...

Whoever had built this room...or most likely, "whatever"...had built it _exactly _to his particular tastes. Ganondorf assessed the room over and over again with his ever-watchful eyes, but could not find a _single_ thing out of place, not a _single_ thing he didn't like. Naturally, even in the things one loved most, there would always be something to find that was faulty. The degree of love after all is determined by how much a person is willing to overlook such faults in whatever is beloved to them. Yet, this strange place was perfect, too perfect, too _unreal_...

Someone was trying to fool him into comfort, trying to make him vulnerable...

Someone who was very much aware of what could calm him down and make him lower his guard...

Someone who felt they had the power to subdue him more precisely.

**That** was what caused him to feel prudent.

Anyone, or anything, that had the power to format something that pleased a person to the tiniest detail could only do so if they had complete access to the thoughts of such person. Ganondorf was amongst the most powerful of warlocks ever recorded in history; it wasn't just anyone who could break into his most private thoughts...

The one responsible for creating this room, or the illusion, whatever it was, was truly powerful, possibly omnipotent. This fact did not faze the Gerudo; he always felt that as long as he knew what he was dealing with, he could overcome it no matter what obstacle came in his way. It wasn't as if HE wasn't omnipotent in his own sick and twisted way; he was the Bearer of Power, Din's chosen warrior, the man who refused to be defeated, refused to die. The trials he had seen would have killed a thousand men over and over, yet here he was, alive and breathing. Certainly, whoever was the Lord of such a magnificent place was powerful...

But he was truly haughty to underestimate him, the Lord of Evil, the omnipotent Prince of Darkness.

Yes, this bastard would know soon enough who he was dealing with.

" So human...you have finally awakened..."


	3. Chapter 3

"So…you've finally awakened human…"

Ganondorf was rudely snapped out of his deep thoughts as the deep voice resonated in the room and vibrated in his ears. It was a very powerful sound…one that was reserved for the ones in authority. He frowned deeply as he shut his eyes; this was definitely the one who had dared to capture him for no one in their right mind would ever have the nerve to speak to him in such a derisive tone, his arch-nemesis included. This person obviously didn't have a clue as to who he was dealing with, and Ganondorf would show him soon, demonstrate to this fool the fate of those who tried to make him seem weak.

"My my…I have come to your room personally and yet you do not even spare me a glance…is this a side-effect of the legendary pride you are said to possess?"

Ganondorf's eyes snapped open at the comment, opting instead to narrow them in annoyance.

" Hypocrite." he muttered under his breath.

The Gerudo felt his eyes widen in shock as he percieved a long shadow emanating from behind him. His captor was right behind him…but…how? How had he crossed the expanse of the room so quickly without making a single sound. Magic would have been the only way…but Ganondorf would have detected the presence of a spell if it had been used, and his ever-sharp magical sense told him that that was not the case. Then what…

He was once again pulled away from his thoughts as a rough hand forcefully grabbed his chin, forcing him to stare into the face of…a demon?

" There there now…looks like I will have to train you from zero hmmmm? You are lacking quite a lot in the field of common courtesy…"

Ganondorf simply yanked himself away from the grip of the creature, his angered expression successfully masking the state of confusion that had settled in his mind. He had come to the conclusion that the sages had not been the ones to restrain him this time, but he never thought, not even in his most wildest and improbable scenarios, that a demon that looked like the Devil himself would take interest in his capture.

Then again, it was impossible that any human other than the sages would be capable of keeping him in order.

" Where am I? " Ganondorf demanded.

The Demon simply chuckled at the question as he folded is masssive bejeweled arms over his chest. Tutting, as if the Gerudo man were a child, he said,

" You amuse me very much human…you should ask me who I am first, no? Afterall, I pose more of a threat to you right now than your location...or has that sharp intellect of yours dimmed after resting for such a long time…"

Ganondorf gripped the sheets under him , anger seething inside of him as he gritted his teeth.

" You pose no threat to me fool." He snarled.

This only caused the Demon to smirk as he shook his head.

" You are very unruly…perhaps we should save introductions for later…right now would be a most opportune time for you to…learn your place…"

Unable to restrain his frustration any longer, Ganondorf found himself on his feet out of his comfortable bedding. He receded a bit when he realised how much bigger this bastard creature was compared to him. This did not faze him; afterall he had controlled creatures so much more massive than this fool of a monster. The only reason for stepping back would be to have a better view of his next kill.

" Perhaps that is what you need to learn Demon." Ganondorf spat, venom seeping into his voice.

The Demon chuckled, completely unperturbed by the human's comments as his unearthly glowing eyes wandered over the Gerudo's form.

" That is…quite a bold statement… for one who does not even carry clothes on his back…"

Ganondorf felt his eyes widen slightly as he came to the realization that he was completely in the nude,cursing himself for not noticing in advance. Feeling his cheeks heat up a bit, he stood his ground unable to do much about it. It was not like he knew where this demon had hidden his garments, nor was he aware of where to get something to cover himself with. The only solution was getting back into the bed, and that was not even a choice in the angered Lord of Evil's mind, at least not until this beast was a very nasty mess on the floor for making him look like a fool.

" I do not need petty things such as garments to show you what it means to meddle with me!" Ganondorf bellowed in unbridled anger. He may have been devoid of the Triforce's power at the moment, but his magical power, forged over years of training,had proven to be more than enough to topple arrogant and idiotic beasts such as this raised his fist, concentrating on his magic…

That he could not draw on.

The Demon casually observed the human as he tried over and over to channel his magic, flustered as each attempt yielded no result. He could see the panic unveiling itself in the Gerudo's golden eyes; the man's magic had been his trump card, his blanket of safety that always kept him covered no matter how desperate his unable to summon it in a time of need such as this was quite an inconvenience on the man's part. Perhaps the human would come to the conclusion of his failed attempts soon…

Ganondorf felt his heart beat faster, his breathing becoming heavy as he tried to conjure one spell after another. If his magic was being restained from use, he would have been able to feel his magical power at least! Yet he was well aware of the absence of such constaints, so why wouldn't his magic heed his call!?! Why!?!

The Demon shut his eyes as he slowly shook his head. " Instead of being so hot-headed…why don't you try to think about why you can't conjure your great godly magic…" the Demon scolded him in a mocking tone.

" And why should I listen to your advice!?!" Ganondorf snapped.

The Demon shrugged. " I'm not forcing you human…carry on…"

Ganondorf huffed as he shut his eyes, his mind in deep turmoil. The demon had not moved a single finger to attack him while he had all the perfect opportunities he could have clearly taken advantage of. Was the demon underestimating him…Ganondorf might have looked like a fool as he tried to summon his magic from what felt like a yawning empty void--

Ganondorf felt his stomach knot as all the pieces fell into place…why he could not discern his location…why he had not felt the demon's teleportation spell…his inabilty to draw on his own magical prowess…

The well of magic that constantly flowed inside his body was empty…it was gone…

The Demon laughed as the grim realization dawned on the human.

" Very well done human…perhaps you should take my advice more often…"

Ganondorf stared at the floor, his mind reeling as beads of sweat formed on his forehead…it was impossible. Objects that enpowered the wielder such as the Triforce could be extracted, but magic that was directly ingrained into one's very soul? That was like extracting all the blood from one's veins!

" It's impossible."

The Demon chuckled once more, " Maybe in your mind human…but there are always greater forces at work in this plain of existence…"

Ganondorf tighten his hands into fists as his head snapped up, rage emanating from his body.

" IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO EXTRACT MAGIC!!!"

"Then explain to me… why you have absolutely no perception of it…" the demon replied calmly.

Ganondorf could not think straight, his thoughts being muddled with rage, confusion, and loss. There was no other reason…no other way…in the back of his mind, he knew this, but he could not accept it…

"How is that possible…?" Ganondorf mumbled in disbelief.

" Like I said human…just because you are not aware of something…does not mean that it does not exist…"

"A magical extraction should have killed me."

This caused the Demon to laugh. " A lot of things should have killed you, yet here you are. Quite a feeble response human." The Demon locked eyes with the Gerudo. "You are powerful human…but there are others who top you…"

The Demon lowered his leering face to Ganondorf's level, "…such as I…"

Ganondorf turned his head away, refusing to look at the Demon as his mind began to clear of his anger, being replaced with a feeling he could not put his finger on. He had been so sure of himself…everytime he had been imprisonned, he had always left a lingering sense of dread within his jailers…he manipulated their minds, vowed revenge against their entire families, and eventually broke through their wards. His enemies always lived in fear of him, even when he was safely contained yet…

This Demon had reversed the tables on him within five minutes…a method that took a lifetime of experience to obtain made to look like child's play within mere seconds…the Demon had left him standing with not even a shirt on his back, not a chain holding him back, yet powerless to do anything…

Powerless…whoever this Demon was had taken away what was so precious to him…

His dark magic. A lifetime of hard work.

He had given up everything…his people, his land, his sanity, for this power…he had travelled through the most desolate lands, suffered from starvation and exposure, for the knowledge of his power…he had taken defeat after defeat, spent years meditating and concentrating, for this power….he had spent eons in solitude, eons of pain, eons of suffering…

….and it was all gone….

All that suffering…for nothing….

The feeling inside of him welled up until he thought it would choke him. He took a deep breath to clear his lungs, and was shocked to feel hot tears running down his cheeks. He slowly lifted his hand to touch his face…was he really crying? Did it pain him that much that he had lost in such a humiliating way?

Ganondorf was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed the Demon press a kiss to his forehead, jolting him back into reality. He stared at the Demon as if the monster had just grown another head, his mouth unable to form words as his loss was replaced with an underlying sense of dread.

"Let this be your first lesson human…knowing your place…" the Demon whispered into his ear as he disappeared into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there. Sorry for the long update.

I know these chapters have seemed a bit boring, as to say, but I felt I needed to build the perfect stage for this story to happen on. Hope I did a good enough job...Though I promise things will pick up from the next chapter on.

As always, I enjoy reading your reviews. And please do not hesitate to point out anything that could use some touch ups. I would greatly appreciate that =)

* * *

Ganondorf sat on the bed, legs crossed in deep meditation. His breathing was calm, his body relaxed as he focused on the most deepest recesses of his mind and soul, searching...

When the Demon had come, he had been a complete disoriented mess. He had just woken up from a sleep that had lasted Din knows how long to find himself in a place that he never imagined to be in, in the presence of some devilish creature he had never heard of before. What befuddled him even more than that was his complete loss of control over his emotions. Regularly, he could hide the rage and sorrow that could rend a man asunder behind his usual stoic expression, yet in front of this monster, he had let loose such petty feelings, emotions even a child could bottle inside.

Not to mention he had actually shed tears of frustration after Din knows how many years...

And over a fact that he knew not to be true.

Magic was utterly impossible to completely extract from the blood of a sorcerer. Once the potential was developed inside the body, it became as essential to the person as his heart was. Partial extraction was possible, but that should have left him barely alive. Not to mention that the power needed to do a partial extraction, let alone a complete extraction, had to be something akin to the power of a god...a power that could only be obtained in this world by acquiring the Triforce in its entirety.

These were facts that held a solid foundation; Ganondorf was sure of this. He had no idea what the Demon had done to restrain his magical prowess from him so effectively as to have made it impossible for him to detect, but intuition told him that it was still there etched inside his very soul. Perhaps he had not been able to sense the Demon's own power, but he had been able to perceive the strange aura that reeked inside this cursed chamber, for example. This was enough proof for him that his power was still within him...

As for the Triforce of Power...he still had no idea what had happened to it.

As far as he knew, the Triforce would only disappear from the body of its wielder if he would die, or have it extracted from his body from the power of another wielder. He wasn't dead, so why had it abandoned him? Did it deem him unworthy of its power? The Gerudo shook his head; if that were true, it would have never chosen him to begin with. Without a second thought, he promptly set that absurd idea out of his mind. Squeezing his eyes shut, he worked the gears his brain possessed, trying to remember other circumstances in which the Triforce could leave the body of its chosen master...

Nothing came to his mind.

Frustrated,he cried out in fury as he punched the massive headboard of the bed with all his might, expecting to hear the satisfying sound of the Demon's fancy marble crack under the sheer power of his physical strength...

A loud and disturbing crunch resounded in the large chamber, followed by a painful hiss from the Thief King.

Ganondorf bit his tongue as he cradled his fist in his hand, cursing every single thing in existence. What kind of bewitchment was in this god-forsaken place damn it!?! Normally, he would have been able to easily punch a hole in such flimsy mortal material, but it turned its effects outward and crushed the bones in his fist instead without a single scratch even visible on the intended target!

" Damn it..." Ganondorf muttered as he took hold of the sheets with his good hand, " This bastard is definitely trying to spite me..."

He had just made the resolution to control his emotions, and he broke that resolve within seconds. What had gotten into him?That bastard creature definitely must have done something to him. He wasn't supposed to be this way, so vulnerable, so easily--

" You called Master?"

Ganondorf nearly jumped out of his bed again when he heard the squeaky, scratchy voice too close to him for comfort. Looking to his side, he recoiled slightly in disgust as he perceived from whom the voice had come from.

The creature, for lack of a better word, was not more than two feet tall. It had long, drooping ears, and brown leathery skin. Long, unkept fingernails which looked something like claws rested at the tips of gnarled, bony fingers. It had white, messy hair, as if someone had haphazardly glued a hairball to its head, along with webbed feet like that of a toad, its black beady eyes resting on the hand that the Gerudo had just broken.

" Tsk tsk...you shouldn't be doing these things to yourself Master, lest you risk angering the Lord..."

His bewilderment at the strange little imp quickly dissipated into irritation.

" I don't give a fuck as to what you're "precious" bastard king likes, got that?" Ganondorf said through clenched teeth, seething.

Completely ignoring the comment, as if it had heard it a thousand times before, it continued, " Forgive me Master...I have yet to introduce myself...I am Grump. I am to serve and cater to your every need as your wish is my command." Saying this, it gave him a short yet dramatic bow.

Ganondorf felt like hitting his head against the wall; this place was frustrating him to limits he never even thought existed. This...thing was the cherry on top. What the hell was he here for damnit!?! First he thought he was a prisoner, and now, he had some deformed goblin serving him!?! Was this some kind of twisted mockery!?!

"Allow me to heal that for you Master..." Grump squeaked as it took a firm hold of his shattered hand. Irked, Ganondorf instinctively flung him off his arm, sending the imp careening into a wall on the other side of the room.

" Thanks, but no thanks." Ganondorf growled as he felt satisfaction well up inside; at least he had damaged _something_ of that idiotic Demon's...

Grump, completely unfazed, picked itself up from the floor, a wide grin plastered on its face. " The Lord told me you were a feisty one Master..."

Before the Gerudo could even blink, the imp had jumped and landed on his back. Enraged, Ganondorf tried to make another grab for it, but this time the blasted creature had been ready. It deftly dodged his hand and took a firm hold of the arm on which his broken fist was situated. With strength never thought to even exist in such a little body, Grump pinned his arm behind his back and hastily performed a healing spell, the bones mending themselves within seconds. Satisfied, the imp let go of him, earning itself a glare from the man.

"I thought I made it CLEAR that I DID NOT want you help." Ganondorf snapped as he tried to take hold of the imp again without much success.

" I am to obey you Master...except in matters in which the Lord deems that his decision must reign superior...forgive me Master for displeasing you..."

Ganondorf stared at the creature incredulously. Was everything around here THAT messed up? What kind of stupid logic did that damn Demon implant in the head of this strange little thing?

His attention was quickly turned towards his healed hand as he flexed it. The bizarre thing had mended it to perfection in such a small space of time, and without much effort. This perplexed the man very much; the devilish creatures he had commanded throughout his lifetime as a warlord could hardly form a sentence, let alone perform a simple spell.

Where did the bastard find such useful minions?

" What are you exactly?" Ganondorf asked, curiosity overtaking his former frustration. He had to know what kind of species could be so loyal and yet so stupid.

" I am your loyal servant Master, and nothing but a lowly slave graced with the opportunity of serving our mighty Lord." the imp replied with extreme humbleness.

" I know that," the Gerudo snapped in annoyance, " I am asking as to what kind of creature you are."

The imp looked at him as if he had just asked it the most perplexing question in the world causing Ganondorf to put his hand to his forehead in a show of pathos.

" Are you part of the "Lord's" race?" Ganondorf clarified with a sigh.

" No?" Grump answered cocking its head to the side as if it were hoping it had given the correct answer. Ganondorf growled slightly before quickly regaining his composure; he would not lose control over himself again so quickly. Sighing in defeat, he returned to his initial state of meditation.

" Is there anything else I may assist you in Master?" the imp asked, genuinely concerned.

Ganondorf took a second to look back at the bizarre little thing, staring straight into its eyes. His mind began to detect things he had not noticed before, thanks to his now healed fist.

The imp had told him that he had called for it. As far as he was concerned, he certainly did not recall calling anybody.

" I have a question for you imp." Ganondorf began with the intention of fully grasping Grump's attention.

" Yes Master?" it replied.

" Are you capable of reading minds?"

The creature looked at the Gerudo quizzically. " Not exactly Master..."

Ganondorf frowned as he gave a warning glare to the imp, " Then...why did you come here?"

" I sensed your pain Master." it simply replied, " It is an ability all of us possess."

Ganondorf put his hand to his chin, " And who exactly is "us"?"

Grump's eyes widened instinctively, as if the Gerudo had just asked a stupid question. " Why Master...everybody in the Underworld can sense the aura of emotions permeating from others." it said incredulously.

" I see..." the man replied dully. His stoic expression, however, completely betrayed the state his mind was in: in complete shambles.

The Underworld...no wonder he hadn't recognized the aura to this place.

When he had first delved into the Dark Arts, he had come across an ancient book within the deepest recesses of the Twinrova witches' extensive collection of volumes. It had been a document on the Underworld, written by a Hylian wizard who had claimed to have travelled there. When he had mentioned it to the senile witches, they had simply laughed him off, telling him that it was impossible for someone from the mortal plane to travel to the Underworld and return alive. The book, they had told him, had probably been chronicled by an old man with a large imagination and too much time on his hands. This did not deter the man from reading the book; he figured that there was still a chance that there was an inkling of truth written within its numerous pages and could prove beneficial for him in the future.

Though the witches did admit that the beginning chapters of the volume were true...the fact that the race of demonic creatures that inhabited the cursed place had once almost successfully invaded the plane of human existence...and had mysteriously withdrawn their efforts as abruptly as they had started them. The wizard had written that the Mastermind behind the takeover had decided that taking a place so full of light would be unsuitable for his race, and had instead demanded that a human sacrifice be given to him every once in a while...

Was he meant to be the next sacrifice? What would they gain out of killing him...or was he needed for something else...?

The bastard had kissed him before he left...Ganondorf had expected that to be a show of mockery for him, yet now as he thought about it...

It wasn't possible, was it !?! That Demon wasn't thinking of...

Ganondorf felt like he was going to be sick. EXTREMELY sick...

"Grump...why was I brought here?" the man asked quietly.

Grump bowed hastily. " Forgive me Master, but I must depart...the Lord wishes to see you..." Before Ganondorf could even stall the creature, it disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

Ganondorf shut his eyes, his mind determined; he wasn't positive as to what this beast wanted from him, or if he was the Mastermind he had read about, but there was one thing that was certain; he was ready now. For anything.

The Gerudo heard the colossal door creak open as he shut his eyes. He was powerless, but he still had wit, cunning. And this time, he would be the victor of this little spar.


	5. Chapter 5

The Demon once again stepped into the room, casually observing the bare back of the human prisoner, his form unmoving save for the steady breaths the man took. The Lord of the Underworld had been quite disappointed with his last meeting; it had been a letdown to see the one the world of light feared so much display so much weakness and vulnerability. The Demon understood then that the human was in complete shambles after having so many changes thrown in his direction, and assumed that perhaps with a bit of time, the man would return to his sane state of mind.

The Demon had chosen him for the sole reason of needing a good challenge; the others had broken much too quickly to his chagrin. Seeing the amount of perseverance and exertion the human had shown over his many years, the Demon hoped that this one would present him with an excellent sport.

It would make this so much more satisfying.

"So human...are we feeling a bit better now?" the Demon inquired derisively.

Ganondorf chose to ignore the beast, knowing full well that getting riled up would only end in yet another humiliating encounter. In his many years of experience, the Gerudo knew that with careful observation and time, the creature would reveal some sort of weakness he could take advantage of. No matter how powerful and omnipotent one claimed himself to be, there was always an opening, always something to be exploited. The bastard had done that to him last time...and this time, he did not intend to be on that receiving end.

The human's silence caused a chuckle to rumble from the Demon's chest. "I am glad human...that you have regained your composure. I was beginning to...fear...that I had been wrong about your reputation..."

The Gerudo remained silent, though this provoked a thought to come to his mind; the only reputation he held was being evil, cruel, a master warlord full of wit and cunning. Had these qualities piqued the Demon's interest? But to what end? The beast seemed to have enough of it on his own, so why did he need him?

Only two things were plausible in his mind; either to ally with him, or to eliminate him, a possible threat to the Demon's person.

"I'm afraid you're wrong on both your assumptions human..." the Demon answered, a cruel grin crossing his features.

Ganondorf shut his eyes, letting his body relax. "Don't you think that it's quite rude to intrude on the thoughts of others Demon?"

Hearing this, the beast burst into raucous laughter, his powerful, deep voice reverberating throughout the chamber causing another headache to worm into the Gerudo's head. As he laughed, he approached the human, coming to stand face to face with him, and replied, "I do as I please human... this is my realm and kingdom afterall."

Ganondorf opened his eyes, staring straight into the unearthly glowing orbs the beast possessed, his body never tensing up even a fraction. "I am aware of that...but if you are really as omnipotent and powerful as you claim to be, I don't see why you have a need for doing such a thing." He said in a calm, almost threatening voice.

This caused the Demon to frown as he crossed its massive arms over his chest, scrutinizing him. Ganondorf never lowered his gaze; he knew full well that he had struck a nerve in the Demon's patience. Yet for him, there was nothing to fear; with impatience came anger, and with anger, the weak point he was waiting to exploit.

The Gerudo was surprised, though he was careful to conceal this, when the creature lowered his arms to his sides, his massive muscles rippling with the small movement as he chuckled slightly. "Very well human...we'll play this game by your...terms...I have always enjoyed...a good challenge..."

Ganondorf sat up a bit straighter than he was previously, regarding the Demon with a sceptical gaze. "And what is this "game" exactly?"

The Demon looked at the human, a smirk slowing snaking its way across its lips. "Oh...you'll see soon enough human...but first there are...some....prerequisites...for lack of a better word." Saying this, the Demon turned around and began to walk towards the gigantic closet. "Follow me human..."

The Gerudo sat with a resolute defiance, not intending to move an inch. He wasn't stupid by any means; this could be a very obvious trap which he was not intending to fall into.

The Demon, noticing this, cast a sideways glance towards the man, "Hmmm...I'm assuming that you think I want to...trick you, yes?" At this, Ganondorf folded his arms across his chest. "If you _adore_ me so much for my _qualities _as you claim...then you should know that I do not follow anybody so blindly without so much as a promise of safety at least."

Emitting a short laugh, the beast shook his massive head. "Of course, of course...but then again...I could always force you human...making such...petty demands...in a realm I hold complete control over...but very well...you can take my word...that I do not intend to fool you here...just something I'd like...to show you..."

Eyes ever wary, Ganondorf gingerly stepped out of his bed for the first time since the Demon's first departure. He had been careful not to move from his spot, not even to find something to cover himself; for all he knew, the entire chamber could have been rigged. He knew from his countless times in the hellholes he had been imprisoned in that this was a very likely possibility; as a result, he had opted instead to recuperate his strength, perhaps gather a bit a information about this place first instead of trying to break out recklessly with no direction. Vigilant, he made his way to where the Demon stood, staying a safe distance away from the bastard creature.

Once the human's footfalls had ceased, the Demon turned around, a shirt and breeches in his massive hand that hadn't been there before. Had the Demon even opened the closet...?

"I see human...that you have not taken the liberty to...clothe yourself...despite the generous amount that I have...provided you with within these doors...not that it bothers me essentially...since the denizens of the Underworld do not find...such to be a necessity...but I require that you...garb yourself with these...lest you wish to test my patience..." With that said, the beast tossed them towards the Gerudo.

Catching them, Ganondorf gave the Demon a quizzical look before taking a good look at what the creature had provided him with. It was a normal white shirt with black rider breeches...but he just couldn't understand the strange feeling that began to overwhelm him as he observed the clothing. Why did they seem so familiar...? They seemed normal enough, something any man would have in his wardrobe, but why this...feeling of...nostalgia? Was the Demon up to something?

Ganondorf looked up, anger shining in his eyes. "You're trying to fool me Demon!"

The Demon simply shook his head in response, "Dear me...I did not think...that memories...would be a way to...fool you..."

At this, Ganondorf felt his eyes widen slightly. Memories? He was feeling funny yes...but he was positive he wasn't remembering anything in particular, causing his anger to increase. "What are you talking about!?

Smirking, the Demon wagged his finger, "Now now...no need for such...frustration...you will realise what I speak of...after you clothe yourself...unless of course...that you mistrust me..."

Ganondorf gritted his teeth as the nostalgic feeling threatened to consume him. It was as if the garments in his hands were calling out to him, begging him to be worn. Had the demon enchanted them in some way, perhaps to control him? ...No, he was positive the bastard could have done that without the need of making such a large detour. Why, why, WHY!?! He could not hold back anymore...he needed to take the risk, needed to know why...

A cruel grin graced the Demon's features as the Gerudo hastily dressed himself. He knew the man would not be able to resist the calling these garments would emit, and the human would soon know why.

"Now human...perhaps you should take...a scrutinizing look at yourself...ah a mirror...would serve nicely here...." Moving to the side, the Demon revealed the massive mirror that adorned the closet door. "Now..take a good look dear..."

Ganondorf trained his eyes along the ground, thinking everything over before doing such a thing. Once the garments were upon his back, the strange feeling had stopped, but the clothing itself seemed to suit him perfectly as if in some time, they had once been his, feeling like a second skin to him. No...these were _his_ clothes, he was positive...but when had he worn such things last...? Most importantly...from where had the Demon acquired them?

Slightly hesitant, he approached the mirror, eyes never leaving the ground. Somehow, deep in his heart, he knew he would not like what he saw in his reflection. Something was definitely bizarre here...

"Don't delay this human...take a look at yourself...and a lot of your questions...will be answered...this I assure you of..."

Taking a deep breath, Ganondorf slowly raised his head, taking a look into the gigantic mirror. At first, his expression was stoic as he blinked a few times...

That is...before his mind processed what he looked like.

He was still muscular yes...though much more slender than he remembered he was the last time he had seen himself. His eyes shone brighter, the creases of age and worry that had been etched onto his face over many years gone. His hair was full and vibrant; the balding that had commenced clearly somehow had reversed. His skin had a healthy tan, the strange gray colour it had possessed due to the dark magic that had coursed in his veins along with many years of having no sunlight beat down upon him absent. Instead of possessing his full beard, there was mere stuble in its place. Shocked, his hands unconsciously wandered upon himself, trying to confirm what he saw in the mirror. He had not realised...that his appearance had changed so drastically...he had been too deep in thought about his whereabouts to pay any attention...

"Do you remember human...the last time you saw yourself this way...?" the Demon inquired as he observed the human stare at himself. "Let me aid you along dear..."

The Gerudo's eyes went blank as the chamber melted away from his vision, another one quickly taking its place.

_He sat down by her bedside...his white shirt stained with blood as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. He clenched his fists as he banged them against his thighs. They had been ambushed on one of their expeditions...and had been overwhelmed by the Hylian force that had ambushed them..._

"_I'm sorry Mother...I was too weak to protect you..."_

_The tears began to pour out with a vengeance as he turned to glance at the mirror at his side. How pathetic...he was so small, so useless...how was he to protect his people if he could not even protect those who were dear to him!?!_

"_I promise Mother...I will become stronger...I will avenge you..."_

He failed to notice that he was on his knees, clutching his head as he desperately fought back the tears that threatened to be spilled from his eyes. The memory had hit him full force as if he had been truly there by his mother's deathbed all those years ago, promising her he would be the legendary Gerudo King she had wanted him to be...promising her he would avenge her untimely and unjustified death...promising a better life for their people...promising a land that was not unforgiving to his people...promising...

How difficult they were to keep.

"Now do you recall...that this is what you were...garbed in..the day your beloved mother passed away...the day that you vowed to become...the most powerful king...the world had ever seen...?...The day that you were...only a boy of sixteen years...?"

"You used a time-reversing spell on me..."

The Demon laughed as he clapped his hands in mock applause. "Well done human! Well done!"

Ganondorf did not move a single inch, his eyes wide as many thoughts raced through his mind. Why he had been unable to perform his spells...why he had been so disoriented...why he had been unable to control his emotions...

His mother had been different from the rest of the Gerudo; while the greater part of the populace were known for their harsh natures, his mother had been the opposite. Her calm was legendary, and he could count on his fingers the number of times he had seen her truly angry. As a result, she had shielded him from reality for most of his young life, trying to teach him to have a kind and loving heart, that being angry did not solve one's problems, that appreciating what one had was enough to make a person truly experience contentment.

Growing up like this, and suddenly being thrust upon the throne as a boy-king at the mere age of thirteen, being forced to deal with the anger and sorrow that most Gerudo experienced on a daily basis, being rebuked for the idealism he preached, had disoriented his young mind. He became confused as to what was right and what was wrong; was what his mother had thought him correct, or was the rage that ran through the blood of his tribe the truth? It was no surprise that he had fallen into a depression of sorts in the end, taking out most of his juvenile frustrations on his mother...

Until the night she left him to fend for himself in the world...the night he had chosen not kindness, nor contentment, nor anger...

He chose Power. It would avenge his mother, quiet his raging emotions, bring hope to his people...the Power that would allow him to rewrite the world as he saw fit...

The Triforce.

Before that, he had been weak. Weak-minded, unable to understand others. Weak bodied, unable to defend his mother. Weak, unable to help his people.

All this body represented was what he wanted so desperately not to be; weak, regarded low in the eyes of other people. He wanted to be powerful, wanted his power to strike fear and awe in the hearts of all those who laid eyes upon him.

He had succeeded, and this bastard had taken it away by simply reversing time on him. It was, by all means, not a simple spell to execute, but certainly one any warlock could cast with enough concentration.

He was a powerful warlock in a novice's body, a man of many experiences in a mind which knew none, a heart filled with anger and vengeance in one which did not know what to feel...

He was a man in a boy's body.

"Why...why are you doing this to me...? Why don't you just kill me and end this...?"

The Gerudo did not hear the Demon approach him, but tensed as he felt the Demon wrap his arms around him, one hand caressing his inner thigh. The dread he had felt before was a mere shadow to what he felt now as his body registered what was being done to him...

"I think you are well aware of why you are here now human...you would be quite useless to me dead..." And with that, the Demon forced his lips upon him.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes it's been a while. You can get angry at me all you like, I understand.

Lack of inspiration coupled with numerous breakdowns of my laptop have contributed to this. For that, I sincerely apologize. So, for your patience, I have made this chapter extra long.

Enjoy, and please review ;)

* * *

He was too shocked to react.

Ever since he was a child, he had been taught that intimate relationships with the same gender were completely forbidden and unethical to the point that his mind had been conditioned to understand that it was practically non-existent. How could one fall for someone who possessed the same goods as oneself? It bordered on something that could be considered egotistical, something that could be equivalent to falling in love with oneself.

Even then, had Ganondorf ever even thought of engaging himself in such a relationship, he could imagine it would have been with a smaller, perhaps more feminine-looking man where he would be the dominant lover. He was the sole male of the Gerudo, the King of Evil, Lord of Darkness. He definitely did not bow down to anyone, be it love or politics.

Then...why was he allowing this to happen to himself?

The man was brought down to reality as he felt a thick tongue push through his firmly closed lips, and fully realized exactly what was happening to him. Disgust boiled in both his mind and his stomach as his instincts decided to spring to life, and before he could comprehend what he had done to defend himself, he was flung across the room, his back hitting the foot of the large bed quite roughly.

"Foolish human..." the Demon growled in anger.

Ganondorf allowed a small smirk to cross his features as his mind reeled from the unexpected reaction of the Demon. He had finally found a weak spot in the beast's calm demeanour. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

The Gerudo turned his head towards the Demon to assess exactly what he had done in order to anger him so much. The Demon was standing in the same place he had been in a moment before, glaring at him as he cradled his jaw. This caused him to come to the conclusion that he had bit the creature's tongue, and from the looks of it, quite badly as well.

Ganondorf felt irritation swell up in his chest as the rage that had been so clear in the bastard's eyes vanish instantly as he began to chuckle. The man felt like hitting his head against the wall in frustration; what did it take to get this demon to break his calm facade!

"Such a feisty creature you are human...I am glad...that I was able to take possession of you..." the Lord continued to chuckle as he lowered his arm, "...and very satisfying as well..."

"I am not your possession." Ganondorf growled angrily as he rose to his feet.

The Demon crossed his arms across his chest as he surveyed the human standing across the room, his glowing eyes wandering over to the space between the man's legs. Being in such a youthful body brought about raging, uncontrollable lust. Whether or not this human would delude himself into thinking that he had not enjoyed the moment that had transpired between them, the visible bulge forming would always tell otherwise.

This was yet another quality that had piqued the Lord of the Underworld's interest; the human's defiance.

He smirked; today he would discover just how far this "defiance" could stretch.

"So human..." the Demon's low voice rumbled in the room, "...exactly...what is your definition of the word..?"

"You should know your _highness_. I don't see why you need to ask a mere _human_ like me." Ganondorf sneered derisively in response.

It didn't come as a surprise to the man as instantly, he felt a hand roughly grip his chin as he was forced to stare into menacing, glowing orbs.

"Do not try to anger me human...lest I find...more "conventional" means of deriving a...response from you..." The Demon's tone almost sounded jovial, yet the desert thief could hear the underlying threat meshed into the fake tone. "Now tell me...what does a...possession...mean to you...?"

Ganondorf was gritting his teeth to the point he thought they would crack from the pressure; he hated being in such a...position. He, by no means, had to answer the Demon's idiotic question. He opted instead to stare straight into the creature's eyes, his gaze powerful, unwavering. It did not matter how omnipotent this Demon claimed to be; he would not bend.

Never.

"Very well human...we'll try...a more _direct_ approach..."

A hand still firmly gripping the human's jaw, the Demon King allowed his free hand to slowly slide down the clothed chest of the young body in front of him. He could feel the heartbeat under the infernal cloth speed up, the human's breathing becoming quickened as the beast continued to gently rub his breast.

The human was so responsive, he noticed, to his infinite pleasure.

Ganondorf did not break his gaze away as he felt the bastard creature feel up his body. He knew exactly what the Demon was trying to do; force him to answer by controlling his lust. He had, over his many years, learned how to temper the raging feeling brought about by such bold actions, yet he was unsure as to how he would fare within such a robust and youthful shell.

At least the fact that the one was trying to bring about such emotions did not appeal to him AT ALL. It was a bonus on his part.

The Demon continued to search the veiled eyes of the human as he proceeded to gently rub circles about the man's nipples. He was quite aware of their sensitivity, and chuckled in a low voice as the human tried to hold back a whimper.

The human thought him to be stupid, that the purpose of his actions were so idiotically obvious, but the man was so naive to even entertain the thought.

The Lord was quite aware of the fact that the man was trying to use his "so-called" hate of being intimate with the same gender in an attempt to hold back his desire. Yet, the Demon, after having gone through so many men before this one, knew very well that no matter how hard their feeble race laboured to bring such uncontrollable emotions under their control, there was always a weak point left exposed, one point that could be exploited.

And, unfortunately for the human, the Lord knew exactly how to deal with him.

Ganondorf yelped in surprise and revulsion as the hand that had been mindlessly roaming his chest suddenly grabbed him in the fork of his legs. Clamping his mouth shut as he mentally cursed at himself for losing control of his cool-headed nature, he tried to free himself from the firm grasp the Demon King had on his chin. The Demon, in response, laughed softly as he unexpectedly let the man go causing him to stumble backwards and land on his back on the edge of the bed.

Before he could even process where he was, the bastard creature was on top of him, pressing him against the mattress. His eyes began to grow wide as he felt something very hard rub against him, and instinctively brought up his arms in an attempt to push the repulsive beast off of him.

There was no way, no way, no way...

The Demon had gone deadweight on him, and Ganondorf could not even make him budge by a hair's breadth. He only began to realize then just how much bigger the Demon was compared to him, and how weak he had truly become within an adolescent's body...

It only made him struggle even harder as the beast began to rub his clothed erection against his own crotch.

"Do you wish for me... to stop dear?"

Ganondorf felt bile come up in his throat at the pet name as he glared at the Demon, his efforts never lessening.

"Do you...?...because...I have no qualms in continuing...ahead...if you comprehend what I am trying to imply..."

Ganondorf stopped struggling for that moment as the Demon King's words sunk into him. He searched the bastard's eyes for any sort of indication, and a foreign, long lost feeling made the insides of his chest constrict painfully.

Fear.

He understood clearly what the Demon was trying to imply, and despite all his determination, all his struggles to fight the Demon off of him, there was that nagging voice of reasoning in his head; that there was no way he could fight back on equal terms at the moment. He was completely vulnerable, completely exposed; all the Demon had to do was slip off his garments and...

Ganondorf shut his eyes; he did not even want to imagine...

"Yes..." The answer slipped out almost unconsciously.

The Demon, despite his far reaching abilities, had to strain his ears in order to hear the soft, almost feeble response from the man-boy under him. He could only smirk in response; the human must have realized just how weak he was at the moment, and he was certain that something, whether large or small, must have broken inside of him.

"Will you tell me...what a possession is then...?"

The Gerudo took a large intake of breath as the Demon gave him a little space. He stared into the Demon's menacing orbs, his mind deeply contemplating the question. He understood his position wasn't exactly ideal at the moment, but at the same time, he did not want to fully satisfy the Demon with a straight response.

"A possession is something you own." Ganondorf said bluntly. He observed the beast as a frown appeared on his face, and the Gerudo inwardly chuckled to himself. It had been a stupid, childish way of putting it, and it had succeeded in doing what the desert dweller had intended it to do; irritate the bastard.

"Perhaps human...you could give me a bit more detail..." the Demon growled lowly as he stared deeply into the Gerudo's eyes, his lips curling into a cruel smile. "You may just require...a little more persuasion..."

The Demon moved quickly; he took a firm hold of the man's wrists and braced them over his head. Alarm blossomed on the Gerudo's face as he began to struggle more than he had before, but the King of the Underworld would have none of that. Once again, he pressed his entire weight unto the young body under him, his hand reaching downward to slowly trace the hem of the man's breeches.

"Tell me human...do you remember what it was like...to inhabit a race compromised solely of women...?" the Demon whispered softly against his ear.

The man couldn't move, stuck in his position as the Demon pressed him quite heavily into the mattress. The pressure on his chest caused him to heave, his eyes wide as he struggled to breathe. It did not help that the hand travelling near his groin made him feel irksome and disgusted all over, somehow accentuating the effort needed in breathing with such a heavy weight on top of him.

"What was it like human...to have so many beautiful women at your beck and call...dancing in front of you every night...showing you their full hips...their flat stomachs...their full breasts...?"

The Demon was whispering seductively in his ear and painting him such a vivid image...he could practically see himself all those years ago, watching the women perform their dances meant only to arouse him in wanton lust, their smooth movements only serving to reveal the goods that any other man could only drool at. They would watch him with a secret desire, needy eyes begging him to take them to his bed, to allow them to bear his children.

"You did not need them...they needed you...you were their everything to them..."

"I was...their god..." he found himself mumbling instinctively. All of a sudden, his breeches began to feel too tight for him...

"You were the only one that could relieve them of their need..."

"Y-yes.." he whispered as a shiver ran up his body.

"Did they...belong to you human...?"

"Yes." The answer had come out with a definite tone, like it had been a concept that had been taught to him as common sense.

Chuckling lightly, the Demon lifted his head to stare deeply into the golden ones that belonged to the human. His eyes were glazed over, his body hot from the images the Demon had forced him to imagine. The human had not been with his race for so many long years, and the Lord was quite aware of the fact that this man had struggled greatly to keep his lust for women under control. The rest of Hyrule was not like the Gerudo race when it came to men; the Gerudo revered and respected their sole male member, and treated him as a divine being for he was the only one who could relieve them of their sexual desires, the only one who could bless them with children. The capability of arousing him was considered a talent amongst his kind, a gift that was to be cherished.

And although the Gerudo men were known for possessing much more sexual lust than any other males in Hyrule, the Demon was aware that the human under him had always kept his desire discreet.

It served to enhance his authority, his power, to show that he was not easily persuaded.

The Demon fully intended to turn the tables on the human yet again, for such a young body could not handle such instinctive emotions so easily.

Ganondorf's breath stopped as he felt his breeches being slipped off of him. His expressive eyes did not hide the betrayal he was currently feeling.

How stupid he was, to actually believe the Demon would keep his word...

It was this body, this mind, so naive, so trusting...

"I do not intend...to rape you human..." the Demon muttered as his eyes rested on the man's hard erection. It seemed to be that this human had quite an avid imagination.

"Then why was it necessary to relieve me of my clothing!" the Gerudo shouted almost indignantly.

"Yet it did not bother you...to stand before me in the nude...a few moments ago...?"

"When you weren't on top of me, with a hard erection?" Ganondorf sought to remind him.

"Yes yes of course.." the Demon waved off the comment as his free hand searched for something within a hidden pocket.

Ganondorf eyed the Demon apprehensively as he desperately tried to crush the feeling of despair that was clawing itself to the surface. He could not trust the Demon to not violate him; his position at the moment was perfect anyhow. He shut his eyes as his mind churned; anything, any spark of inspiration that could get him away from such a position...anything...

His Triforce of Power was gone, his magical prowess diminished, in the body and mind of a boy...

He could only try to wriggle himself free from the deadweight that was the Demon King; it was his only hope.

The searching hand came to push against his chest as the Demon relieved him of some of the heavy weight that had been pressed against him, causing the man's eyes to go wide as he struggled to intake breath.

"Now now dear...the less you struggle...the better it is for you..."

"And I should just lay here while you make use of my body!" Ganondorf yelled, outraged, as his struggle became more violent, more desperate.

The Demon frowned as he casually observed the thrashing human. "Hmmm...very well then human...we will do this...the harder way..."

A spell hit Ganondorf like a lightning bolt that may have appeared on a cloudless day; his body parts became numb, almost jelly-like as he found himself unable to move. He wanted to open his mouth to say something, but found that his facial muscles had gone lax as well.

His last defence mechanism was gone...

Ganondorf could only watch as the Demon summoned chains from nowhere, their links glowing white hot with a power unknown to him...

"Not very...fond of these restraints...I presume dear...?"

Ganondorf could only glare with his sharp, amber gaze in response, eliciting a chuckle from the monstrosity on top of him.

"Well...I will warn you now dear..._get used to them."_

The beast had moved off of him and, hooking his arms behind his neck and knees, he picked up the limp body and lay him down near the headboard of the bed. Within a moment, his arms were pinned on top of his head, his wrists chained to the headboard of the bed.

A position that left him vulnerable, exposed.

As quickly as it had been cast on him, Ganondorf felt the effects of the spell rush out of his body as feeling returned to his limbs. Yet, even then, he chose to remain still, his eyes trained on the ceiling as he felt the chains burn and cut into his wrists. There was no point in struggling now, after all. He could only brace himself, keep his inner fortitude, stay strong...

It was the only thing this bastard creature couldn't take away from him, and he would hold on to it by his jaws if he had to.

The Demon slipped his hand under the young man's shirt as he gently began to rub his muscled abs, and he spoke, "It seems to me dear...that you are more of a...practical learner...one that learns...from experience...yes?"

Ganondorf just gazed at him for a moment before returning his stare to the ceiling. His face was expressionless as the beast administered such erotic motions to his body, yet he could not help but feel his erection throb as the Demon continued. Natural instinct could be such a traitor sometimes.

"That is not a problem human...I will teach you what a possession is...in a much more...tangible way..."

The Gerudo held back a whimper as he felt something cold against his hardness. He returned his gaze to the Demon, eyes sharp with a penetrating glare, as he noticed the Demon running a strange, golden ring against him.

"I take...you are not familiar with this...equipment?"

Ganondorf chose not to answer as he eyed the ring, trying to discern what the Demon was planning to do with it. It seemed like a simple ring, gold in colour, and just the right size to fit around his...

The man felt his eyes widen in shock. "You are not-"

The Demon laughed in response. "But I am...dear..."

The Demon swiftly slipped the ring onto his member, the contraption tight around the base. Ganondorf bit his tongue as he felt an acute pain shoot through his nether regions, his erection throbbing painfully.

He could not stop the humiliation from flourishing in his breast, on his face, as he turned his head to the side.

He could not break, not yet. He had to remain strong...

He felt a hand run through his hair as his head was forced upright again, his eyes meeting those of the Demon King.

"Now human...you will learn..."

For the second time, the Demon forced his lips upon him, this time skipping the preliminaries as he shoved his tongue right into his unwilling mouth. Thrashing against his chains, Ganondorf tried to bite him again, only to stop as the beast gave a painful squeeze to his balls, causing his mind to be racked in pain, the Demon stopping any sort of yelp as he violated his mouth. Fighting against the agony he was feeling, he made for a second attempt, only to have the Demon pull away from him just as suddenly as he had been upon him

The Demon smirked as he observed the human under him, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He would realize soon...

Soon.

"I will...return later dear..." And he was gone in an instant.


	7. Chapter 7

"Grump, listen well."

The little imp was on its knees, its forehead pressed to the ground. It was not often that the Lord of the Underworld summoned any demon of this realm into his Throne Room, and the creature felt a shiver of thrill shoot up its withered spine as it thought about the great honour its Lord had bestowed upon him of all his numerous servants. The Throne Room was the room which seated the God of its world, and it radiated such a great and holy aura that the imp could not find the courage to even lift its head a fraction and lay its eyes upon the majestic chamber, or the Great Lord for that matter.

This was not the case for the Demon King; he had a full view of his seat of power, and he was more than satisfied with the way he had constructed it. While the humans of the world of pungent light made a great show of their throne rooms with lavish designs that were both costly and quite unimpressive, _his_ Throne Room was simple, but gave off the emotion he had originally had in mind when he had built his Seat.

Fear. Uncertainty. Hopelessness. Authority.

The room was pitch black, so dark that it seemed like the darkness would swallow and suffocate the one who dared to approach it.. The only exemption was his Throne, and the place right below him where he would allow his subjects to kneel before him as he issued his orders. The lighting, an effect from his own power, was not one of comfort, but one of authority, one that demonstrated his power. He was the great light in the darkness of this world, its God, the only one who could bring the demon race to its true splendour. His Throne was carved from the very bones of his enemies, a testament to his God-like strength and a warning to those who had even an inkling of rebellion in their hearts.

The Demon King was silent as his fist clenched the armrest of his Throne, his glowing eyes staring at nothing in particular as he set his thoughts straight in his his mind. He could not reveal exactly what he had planned for the human to his servant, but yet he had to say enough so that his point would come across to the imp clearly. As his eyes roamed throughout the darkened room, his mind deep in contemplation, his gaze happened to fall upon the quivering form of his loyal servant.

He could only smirk cruelly in response; his subjects revered and feared him so much that they could not keep still in his presence...

The human would be soon to follow.

"Grump...I administered a type of...stimulant for lack of a better word...to the human prisoner..." the Demon began as he took up a more lax position on his throne, reclining against the backrest, "He will certainly be in a lot of...discomfort...and I am quite certain he will call for you...quite desperately in fact..."

The imp, its head still pressed to the ground, felt its eyes widen instinctively. When the Lord had first given him his post as the human's personal servant, it had been quick in binding its mind with the man's emotions, a characteristic every inhabitant of its world possessed from birth.. Even in deep slumber, Grump had been able to perceive the amount of defiance and arrogance the human contained in his heart. The imp could never imagine such a soul to depend upon the aid of any other creature.

But if the Lord said so, then so it was. Perhaps it had not read the human as thoroughly as it thought it had.

"You will not go to him...nor shall you reveal the fact that I have given him anything...understood...?"

"Y-y-yes my Lord!" Grump managed to squeak in response. It could never keep much control of its voice in the presence of the Great Master.

"You are dismissed." the Demon King said with finality as he lazily waved his hand. Grump instantly vanished the moment its Lord uttered the command, not wishing to anger the Great Master with its prolonged presence.

Now alone in his Throne Room, the Demon King allowed his eyes to fall shut as a smirk played across his lips.

If everything worked out, the human would be submitting a large part of himself to him in nary but a few hours...

* * *

Ganondorf gritted his teeth in frustration as he pulled the chains with all his might, secretly hoping that he would have some kind of divine intervention like the last time he had found himself in a similar situation. He forced his muscles, straining against the burning chains, completely ignoring the blood trickling down his arms from the cuts the cuffs inflicted on his wrists.

Freedom was his only goal at the moment, and there was no way chains or insignificant wounds were going to get in his way.

The Gerudo, finally feeling the strain becoming a little more than just unbearable on his arms, decided to rest a moment as he let his body relax. He winced as he felt the pain in his abdominal region, a constant reminder of the humiliation the bastard was putting him through. Shutting his eyes, he tried to remove his attention from his throbbing member, forced himself to concentrate on more relevant things than wanton, young desire.

Unfortunately, his mind decided to rebel as only images of the women the Demon described came to mind, his breath stuck in his throat as he literally felt the veins in his cock throb, becoming swollen with hot blood. This caused him unbearable anguish as the ring became more tight around the base of his manhood. He felt anger well in his mind, giving the chains a forceful jerk in frustration.

He had never felt so...so... _cornered_...like a small, defenseless child stuck between a rock and a hard place along with a pack of blood thirsty wolvos advancing upon him...

Stuck, with no where to run, no where to hide.

Crying out in anger, he resumed pulling at his chains, shutting his eyes against the pain of the burning chains, the infernal ring, his mind set on freedom. He pulled, strained, _willed_ the chains to shatter under his strength, to let him go, let him run, let him be free...

Free from this cruel torment.

His eyes, always so expressive, widened as he heard an audible snap, yet not the snap he was hoping with all his heart to hear. He grimaced in pain as he let his arms relax once more, realizing that he just managed to sprain one of his arms under the excessive strain he had subjected them to. He took deep breaths as he tried to become accustomed to the pain of yet another injury, his mind in deep turmoil.

Laying his head back, he tried to ignore the fresh wave of pain as he stared at the ceiling, mulling over different ideas in his head. Perhaps it wasn't brute force that would shatter these bonds, maybe a more subtle method was needed, maybe if he just tried to wriggle his hands free, they would slip off...

He refused to face reality, the reality that was literally bellowing that _he could not break free._

He cursed at that nagging, rational voice in his head as he tried slipping the manacles off, wriggling and manoeuvring his good arm in strange and odd ways. As he struggled, he could not help the despair that was slowly creeping over his heart, his mind clearly knowing that his feeble attempts were in vain, that this time he was on his own. As the unwanted emotion slowly began to invade his body, he could feel his body instinctively shut down on him, his struggles slowly coming to a stop until his body was at rest once more.

He shut his eyes, welcoming the darkness of his eyelids. This could not be possible. He began to chuckle quietly, insanely, wincing slightly as the small movements caused his sprain to ache and his painful, sensitive member to throb. This could not be reality, it was impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible...

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before! The sages had probably put him in an eternal slumber, yes that was it, an eternal slumber where they could torture him in ways that would never be possible in reality. Ha, they thought him stupid, that he would never see through their little farce! Well, he would awaken soon, and he would make them pay _dearly_ for their idiotic joke. He hummed happily as he thought of his blade slicing cleanly through all their luminescent bodies, erasing their pitiful existence off the face of Hyrule, and then he would proceed to-

His eyes shot wide as an acute pain shot up his spine, snapping him out of his little reverie.

"So much for thinking like a complete imbecile..." he thought bitterly.

He bit his lip as his member demanded attention, his body craving, needing release. It did not take a genius to figure out that the ring impeded any type of release for that matter, and that his need was slowly becoming an excruciating pain. Tilting his head, he felt his eyes widen slightly as he noticed his manhood had become a shade of purple, causing the pain to multiply upon noticing such a disturbing fact.

That blasted ring was stopping his blood flow, and if it did not come off soon, he might end up-

Ganondorf could only shudder at the thought of being deprived of what distinguished him as a man.

He slammed his head forcefully into the mattress below him, his mind tired, his body exhausted. Why was it always like this for him; that he could get anything except what he needed the most, what he wanted the most! Why was he constantly doomed to failure! Why was it that everything he touched withered and faded away, while some _annoying_ child in green was able to accomplish anything with little to no effort!

_WHY was he always the one that had to SUFFER!_

He felt wetness prickle at his eyes, cursing as he took a deep breath. Stupid human heart of his, stupid adolescent body of his; now was not the optimal time to shed tears! There would be time to wallow in self-pity later. Right now, he had to find a solution to his problem; there had to be something he was not looking at thoroughly enough, something he was missing...

He let out a surprised cry as another wave of pain assaulted his body. Gritting his teeth against the fresh agony, Ganondorf narrowed his eyes as he caught on to something he hadn't been paying attention to beforehand.

The waves of pain originating from his erection...that wasn't normal, was it? And they were occurring at a more frequent rate...

Concentrating on the ceiling, the Gerudo scrutinized this anomaly. He had never been subjected to the humility of wearing a cock ring, but he was certain that no man would wear it if the pain was as much as he was enduring at the moment. Now that he thought about it...his body was twitching at random moments as well...

Had the Demon King done something to him...?

All of a sudden, as if the very thought had activated some hidden, sinister trigger, his body began to react violently. Without warning, the stirrings in his groin became amplified, the pain overshadowed by a sudden need for release. His ability to think rationally was suddenly robbed as his mind became clouded with lust, his body convulsing as he began to sweat profusely.

The only clear thought going through the man mind was panic; what was happening to his body!

Every passing second seemed to increase this sudden need tenfold. Ganondorf, in desperation, tried to maneuver his body to give his cock some sort of stimulation, hoping that a bit of a touch would calm him down somewhat. His simple movements, though, soon evolved into ruthless thrashing as his need invaded his body, his mind only capable of lusting after the heat of a woman's sacred channels, the warm wetness surrounding his aching manhood, the tightness milking him of all his worth...

Until the cock ring gave him a brutal reminder; that he was incapable of blissful orgasm at the moment.

His eyes were glazed, tears forming in his eyes from the unusual torture his body was suffering. As he was now, just the _thought_ of lovemaking would bring him to orgasm, but that blasted contraption would not grant it to him. He could feel his nails dig into the palms of his hands, hard enough to draw blood, his teeth clenched together to the point that they would shatter with just a little more force.

At least if it were pain, he would feel grounded to reality! This...this...this was worse than any type of pain he had ever been forced to endure!

Goddesses, he would take a thousand whiplashes, take the brunt of one hundred light arrows, have the Hero himself stab him over and over with his blasted sword damnit!

_Anything but THIS!_

Lust had completely taken over; tears streamed freely from the man-boy's eyes as his mind began to shut down, his body thrashing and twisting in grotesque ways as natural instinct settled in. His body fought to relieve itself as he tried over and over to touch himself, failing each and every sorry attempt in his desperation.

"Grump...Grump...Grump...where are you...when I...need you..." he blurted out, his thoughts coming to his lips without his consent. Grump had help him last time, right? Grump said it was to serve him, so it would remove the chains, right? Allow him to pull off that awful, awful ring and allow him release, right? Or if he couldn't get the chains off, it wouldn't mind giving him a hand job, right?

The writhing human grinned maniacally. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was a brilliant idea!

"Grump, Grump, Grump, Grump..." he chanted as his mind became numb, his ears waiting in anticipation for that scratchy imp voice, the beautiful voice of release. He waited for moments which felt like years as he continued to chant like a true idiot, his form cringing and writhing from the torturous sensations coursing through his body.

Where was it? Why wasn't the imp coming?

"Please...I...need...you..." he managed to choke out as a fresh wave of anguish washed over him. He began to panic once more as he thought of the possibility of the imp not showing up. Why would that little creature abandon him? He hadn't done anything to anger it...

He felt his heart twist as he vaguely recalled throwing the poor thing against the wall. Why was he so stupid! He should have thought ahead, should have realized he would need an ally in such a dangerous and unpredictable place! The imp was _definitely_ cross with him...Why did he have to be so impulsive!

He felt his back arch as he hit his limit; his mind was completely gone now, his world only consisting of this strange, painless, yet torturous feeling. He thrashed violently, uncaring of his sprained arm, the sheets under him twisting along with his movements as they became soaked with perspiration. His hair was matted to his head, his eyes stinging from the sweat dripping into them as tears escaped them. He sobbed profusely, willing the sensation to go away, wanting it to stop so badly...

Another wave of lust hit his body...he couldn't take it anymore...a sound began to originate in his throat, becoming a full blown cry of desperation...

"_MASTER!"_

* * *

The Demon King smirked, highly amused as he observed the cringing, crumpled human, his body convulsing involuntarily. He could tell the human was completely out of his mind; had he been sane, he would have never resorted to calling him, let alone refer to him as his master.

His plan was going better than expected, he mused, slightly shocked with the unexpected results of the stimulant he had forced down the human's throat when he had last kissed him. He had never thought that it would drive the human to the point where he would become a pitiful, blubbering mess...

Well, it made this all the more interesting.

"What ails you human...that you felt compelled to..._call_ me so _quietly_...?" the Demon asked in a tone that reeked of sarcasm.

Ganondorf craned his head, his eyes containing nothing but lust, need, desire, as he looked at the Demon. "I...need..." He could not finish his sentence as another wave of anguish hit his body, causing him to cry out as he began to thrash against his bonds like a wild animal that had been subdued and captured against its will.

The Demon was upon him in an instant; straddling the man's thighs, he placed both his hands on the Gerudo's chest, pressing him gently into the mattress in an attempt to calm him down, silently mumbling a spell under his breath. He watched intently as the human shut his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, his body finally going limp as the sensations slightly subsided from his body.

Lowering his head to the human's ear, the Demon whispered in a gentle tone, "Relax dear...tell me ...what's wrong."

"I-I..." he stuttered, unable to form coherent words as his thoughts were too preoccupied with primal urges. He could only stare at the Demon, his amber eyes boring into the ethereal ones of the Lord of the Underworld as his body focused only on breathing, on finding a way of curing himself of his predicament.

Smiling cruelly, the Demon took a hold of the man's aching erection, causing the man to jerk up in response as an animal-like growl escaped the human's throat.

"Is this... what you want dear...?" the Demon asked in a sultry voice. Ganondorf's breathing picked up pace as his body instinctively caused him to nod eagerly. Finally, finally...

"I will grant you release...on one condition..."

Ganondorf shut his eyes as he made an impatient sound. The Demon chuckled slightly, bemused with how primitive and submissive the man had become to his raging lust. He lifted himself off the human as he opted to kneel on the mattress, lowering his trousers as he freed his own massive erection, his own desire being brought on by the writhing, lust-induced human.

The Demon allowed the man to observe his hard cock, a smirk playing across his lips as he saw apprehension dancing in the human's eyes. His size was nothing short of impressive; just the head of his manhood was most probably equal in size to the human's fist, precum already dripping from its tip unto the man's shirt. The Demon crossed his bejewelled arms across his chest, allowing the human's eyes to wander and assess the length and size of him.

Ganondorf could only stare blankly as the sight of the Demon's raging hard-on somewhat restored a bit of his grip on reality. He was huge; in fact, he highly doubted any human man could ever have such a massive manhood. Well, it made sense; the Demon King wasn't exactly human...

His lust,though, still had a firm grip on his body as his mind began to think of images that would have made the man recoil in disgust had he been in his sane state of mind. He licked his lips seductively as he thought of the numerous ways that hard member could relieve him of his agony, his taboo fantasies causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Lust could turn any prideful, self-respecting man into a writhing slut it seemed.

"If you perform oral on me dear...I will grant you...a blissful release..."

The promise caused the Gerudo to suck in a large breath of air, his mind giddy with the thought of finally getting his reprieve from this unbearable torture. He hardly seemed to notice the sound of a click as he was released from his bonds, his mind working mechanically as he scrambled over to the Demon. Placing his hands on the Demon's hips, being careful not to apply too much pressure to his sprained arm, he dipped his head in order to observe the Demon's hard on.

His mind hazily reminded him that he had never given head to a man before. He wondered why though...how come he had never done such a delicious and erotic thing before...? Why, with all his experience...why hadn't he ever done this...? How was he supposed to go about it...?

For some odd reason though, he thought he could hear a faint voice in the back of his head, telling him to stop, telling him this was all a cruel trick, telling him the Demon was his enemy, telling him he did not have any attraction towards men, that this was degrading, that this was not what a man of his station was supposed to be doing...

He was quick to crush such unreasonable thoughts from his mind.

Sighing, he decided to experiment; perhaps the Demon would be kind enough to guide him. He tentatively allowed his tongue to slip out, slightly tightening his hold on the Lord's hips as he lapped up the precum dribbling from the bulbous tip, the salty, bitter taste causing him to flinch slightly. Hearing a pleased sound being emitted from the Demon, Ganondorf felt a bit more bold as he traced the length of the beast with his tongue. Reaching his testicles, the man decided to take them into his mouth, lightly grazing them with his teeth as he eagerly sucked on them.

The Demon was highly pleased with this development; the stimulant had driven the man to the edge, caused him to act purely on instinct.

How reality would crash down upon him when the Gerudo would regain his sanity...

The Demon gripped the red locks of the man under him with one hand, lifting him off his balls to look him in the eyes, amused with the lustful look the Gerudo returned. He used his free hand to trace the human's lips, allowing a finger to slip into his mouth. The human reacted instantly as he sucked on the finger, his eyes always on the Demon Lord.

"Why don't you... try... taking me into...that delicious mouth of yours..?" the Demon breathed huskily as he removed his finger from the human's orifice, also releasing his tightening grip on the human's hair.

The Demon observed the human's glossy eyes as they became somewhat hesitant, most likely due to the fact that he didn't think he could fit the organ into his mouth. Perhaps there may have been a slight nudge from the small, reasonable part of the man's brain telling him to refuse...

The Demon was quick to fix that.

Feeling a painful thrum in his crotch, the man was quickly reminded of the fact that his only avenue of relief would be if he granted the Demon his wish first. Pushing all hesitation out of his mind, his release the one most important thing to him at the moment, the desert man reinforced his grip on the Demon's hips as he took a deep breath, opening his mouth as wide as he possibly could as he lowered his head, taking in the swollen head of the Lord's erection.

The Demon let out a hiss of pleasure as both his hands gripped the head of the Gerudo tightly, the wet tightness causing more precum to ooze into the man's mouth. It had been such a long time since he had kept a pleasure slave last, a long time since anyone had serviced him. Moaning softly, the Demon bucked his hips, encouraging the man to take more into his warm, wet orifice.

Ganondorf breathed through his nose as he tried to fit more of the Demon into him. His mouth ached from being stretched, his breathing becoming hindered as precum slowly trickled down his throat. Nonetheless, he continued to take more of the beast's hard, hot length in until he felt himself gag; his gag reflex did not allow him to take more. Instinct and old experiences decided to kick in at that moment as he used his good hand to take hold of the rest of the erection his throat would not accept, his hand moving up and down along the warm flesh as he slowly began to suck the hardness in his mouth, trying to adjust himself to the strange feeling of the hot rod against the flesh of his tongue.

Smirking as he watched the human begin to bob his head on his erect member, the Demon freed one of his hands, taking a firm hold of the ring at the base of the Gerudo's cock. As the human's ministrations on his member became more fluid, his hand moving in sync with his mouth, the Demon grabbed a fistful of the man's hair, his other hand yanking the restraining ring off the Gerudo's aching desire. Ganondorf, unable to free his mouth due to the Demon's firm hold on him, opted instead to moan deeply in his throat as he felt the blood rush into his cock, tears prickling at the corners of his insane eyes. _It felt sooo good..._

A muffled gasp escaped the Gerudo as the Demon began to rub his cock .As his mind became frantic with desire, he began to move his own hand at a quicker pace as he bobbed his head more faster, more furiously on the beast's erection. He felt the hand in his hair tighten considerably to the point that it was painful, and noticed that the flesh in his mouth had become a bit more swollen than it had been initially. Suddenly,he felt the Demon force his head down, causing him to gag as he felt hot thick liquid flow into his throat, the taste much more acute than the precum he had grown accustomed to at the moment. He coughed and spluttered, despite the cock still lodged deeply in his throat, as most of the Demon's seed flowed onto his chin, dribbling down onto his shirt.

The Demon growled in satisfaction as he yanked the human off his member, forcing his head up to face him as he stroked the human's length. Gazing deeply into his amber eyes, the Demon spoke in a low voice...

"A possession is something you have complete control over. Every need, every desire, every want...is only fulfilled by the wish of its master..."

Leaning forward, it allowed its lips to brush the man's ear.

"A possession is entirely dependent upon _his_ master..."

As widened, coherent eyes stared blankly at the seed coating the Demon's hand, _his seed, _he could feel his body shudder in disbelief, revulsion, as a shaking hand reach up to his lips, the evidence of what he had allowed himself to do wetting his fingertips...

_What had he done!_

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
